


Private Space

by AM_ERTA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also i just realized that maybe i dont need love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, i need someone to toss for me for the rest of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA
Summary: In which Hinata gets too close with Kageyama, and Kageyama lets him be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Private Space

Growing up, Kageyama had always been the lone wolf. He didn’t have many friends back then. Even on the field, it felt like he was never on the right side. There was many nights of contemplating the term of friends and ally, and Kageyama always ended up tired himself into sleep not long afterwards. He thought that solitary was rather a blessing, and when he had no one to stand with, he stick with the thought.

It didn’t really bother him, anyway.

But now—now that he is in Karasuno and lately things felt just _right_. Kageyama doesn’t talk about this, obviously. He scowls when Takana hugs him, high on adrenaline after a successful toss. He sneers when Noya grabs a bottle from his hand, his palm sweaty. He still lets out a half-hearted smile when Daichi compliments him (it rarely occurs, anyway), and chooses to bite his cheeks from the inside to hold an actual smile from blooming.

‘Friend’ is still a strange concept for him. It’s actually kind of strange, from being such a lonesome person to being surrounded by _friends_ almost every time. Sometimes he feels uneasy with so many people’s presence at the same time, and they all seem not to be bothered by his own. It surprises him, the feeling of having friends, of being accepted, of finally being able to put his guard down.

He is still adapting, though, even after months have passed. He jerks from his seat when Hinata’s head finds a place on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep, and slowly moves to the crook of his neck. When Hinata swings his legs over his own, Kageyama often finds himself flinch from the sudden movement.

Hinata makes it so easy, though: To be constantly clinging from one person to another. When he is high on euphoria, he leaps into anyone’s embrace without second thought. Sometimes he pulls Kageyama to a hug that lasts no longer than five seconds, then pulling away with horror in his face. (He will mutter a quick ‘sorry’ and run to Suga, leaving Kageyama with his mouth agape.)

The truth is: This doesn’t bother him as well.

Or. Or maybe, it _does_ bother him, sometimes. It creeps him out every time his guts are twisted from the inside, because the feeling only comes up when he is _not_ the one being touched by Hinata. This leads him into frustration. He shoves it as deep as he can, not wanting to confront it by himself. He can live this way; being numb as long as he still do the tosses.

The thing that Kageyama hasn’t learned well is that things are easier to say.

So it goes like this:

They are on a practice match with a school Kageyama doesn’t bother to remember. They win, obviously, and apparently Hinata’s spikes have been so fascinating. So fascinating that the other team’s libero has been talking with Hinata for way too long. The tangerine boy doesn’t object. Instead, he replies with a spoonful of enthusiasm, eyes sparkling as he mimics the libero’s previous movements.

Their bus doesn’t leave until the next hour, but _obviously_ it is the best if everyone is prepared and stays together—so Kageyama strides along the court, steps wide and certain.

“Your demon spikes, though! I _really_ can’t stop thinking about it.” The Libero places his hand on Hinata’s arm. He is smiling so wide, like his face is going to break.

Kageyama thinks about actually breaking his face. Instead, he pulls Hinata from the side. Hinata glances at him once, and then continues to talk as if his presence. Kageyama’s breath hitches.

“But after my spikes, you ran and you went ‘ _WAH!_ ’ and you go so low and it goes like, ‘ _BOOM!_ ’”

“Ah, it’s just what liberos do,” The Libero chuckles. “You, though—you clearly stands out among the others.”

When he sees Hinata flusters, Kageyama thinks it is the time to cut in. “We have to go,” he says to Hinata. And in a civil manner, to The Libero, “I’m Kageyama. Hinata’s tosser.”

Maybe his tone is a little bit too much, because The Libero gulps and tensed up. He quickly pulls his hand away from Hinata’s arm.

“We have to go,” Kageyama says again, his voice more firm now. “The others are waiting.”

“I thought you said your bus won’t be here anytime soon?” The Libero chimes in. “I thought—that maybe we can grab a lunch together. Or like, a cup of coffee, I think.”

Hinata has something to say. Obviously. The kid always has something, Kageyama thinks. Kageyama’s grip on his shoulder goes tighter and maybe it sends some sort of an unspoken message that Kageyama isn’t sure of himself, because Hinata purses his mouth back.

“If he is grabbing anything with anyone,” Kageyama growls, quiet and menacing, “then you must expect me to be there, too.”

The Libero flusters. His cheeks are red and he blinks too fast. Kageyama takes that as a victory.

“Let’s go.”

Hinata’s face falls. He waves at The Libero and says something like, ‘goodbye!’ or some sort. Kageyama can’t bring himself to care. When they walk, Kageyama still has his arm wrapped around Hinata. He pretends not to realize it until they meet the others.

“What was that?” Hinata asks, an hour later, when everyone is on the bus. They sit together, as usual. It’s like an unspoken rule, that the two goes as a pair wherever whenever. Kageyama thinks this is because no one wants Hinata to be drooling over their shirts and accepts his role, though he always complain for the tiniest bit.

“What?” Kageyama barks, looking annoyed.

“What are you mad about?”

“No one says I’m mad.” Kageyama looks away.

“Well.” Hinata lets out a dramatic sigh. “No one says that, but everyone can tell.”

“Just shut your mouth, dumbass.”

“Hey!” Hinata pouts. Even months being called ‘dumbass’ on daily basis, it turns out the boy hasn’t gotten a grip on it yet. “Quit calling me that. You’re not so smart yourself.”

“God, don’t even try to compare yourself to me.”

Hinata frowns. He goes silent for a beat, then, “Did you see our opponent’s libero? He was _sooo_ awesome! Nowhere near Nishinoya, obviously, but he just slammed himself just to get the ball!” He seems to be considering something. “Do you think he has broken some bones?”

Right now, the road ahead them seems more interesting than what Hinata is saying. Kageyama takes a deep breath and says, “Why don’t you just sleep?”

Hinata seems to be taken aback. “Huh? What’s wrong with you today?”

“You are a pain in the ass,” Kageyama scowls. “If you keep talking, I might make you sleep forever.”

“Sleep—sleep forever? No one can—“ Hinata gasps. “You are so mean! I will tell Daichi about this!”

Kageyama stares at Hinata. “Like I said, sleep.”

“What evil plan are you thinking of?” Hinata pouts. “You never like it when I sleep next to you.”

“Because you drool like the Niagara Falls. It’s disgusting,” Kageyama remarks. “But that’s the only way to keep you quiet. I have no other choice, I guess, to be seated next to a disgusting dumbass like you.”

Hinata’s face lights up. To be called disgusting, especially by Kageyama, seems like his forte, or maybe he is just glad for the power he possesses to annoy Kageyama. “Okay.” He squirms in his sit and puts his head on Kageyama’s shoulder without hesitation. Kageyama almost flinch.

He doesn’t stay quiet for long. He smacks Kageyama’s arm and seems content with the surprised yelp he hears. “Why are you so stiff? You are like a board,” he says. “An old, fussy board!”

Kageyama snaps, “Do you want to sleep or not?” The urge to throw Hinata out of the bus is getting irresistible.

“Of course I do! But like, you are so stiff! My neck hurts.”

“My head hurts,” Kageyama replies. He ignores Hinata’s loud protest. “Let me just—“ Kageyama contemplates about what he is going to do for a while, and then puts his arm awkwardly around Hinata. “Is it better?”

If Hinata is surprised, the boy doesn’t really show it. He hums and seems to be pleased. Kageyama can’t see his expression, now that Hinata’s face is more on his chest rather than his shoulder. Kageyama is not a religious person, but he prays for his heartbeat not to make a scene.

When there is no response, Kageyama asks once again, more carefully, “Oi, dumbass?”

“Oh,” Hinata gasps. His ears are red. “Yeah, better.”

“Alright,” Kageyama replies, his voice soft.

Then they are silent. Kageyama thinks Hinata must be asleep by now, considering how much of a light sleeper the boy is. He doesn’t blame him, though. The practice match wasn’t that tiring nor it was intense, but Hinata’s stamina seemed to be on the roof during the game. Kageyama closes his eyes and tries not to think about Hinata’s soaring jump.

He thinks about many things, instead. But his thoughts gather around Hinata, mostly—like their first match during Junior High and the first day they had met at Karasuno. He thinks about how Hinata always buy him milk when it’s his duty turn to shop. The other members don’t always remember that and Kageyama has to remind everyone else, every time.

He thinks about that one time when they were at a training camp. Hinata slept next to him, as the usual. Kageyama woke up with Hinata draping his arm around Kageyama’s body, face mostly hidden in the crook of his neck. He remembers the panic that soaked him that time. He also remembers the warmth.

He didn’t move, though—because it felt nice. It was… weird, but nice. He remembers that he went stiff for a long time until Hinata unconsciously wrapped his arm tighter. Only then Kageyama gave up to his embrace and closed his eyes again. He only moved away when the sun was finally out, scared to be seen by the others.

Kageyama blushes. His eyes are back open, now. He notices Hinata’s hair poking at his neck. It tickles when there are bumps on the road. Kageyama also notices how fluffy the hair is and thinks about touching it. It won’t be a problem. _Maybe_. _Obviously_.

So Kageyama does exactly that. He carefully runs his finger through Hinata’s hair. The bright strands are damp from sweat, but still soft nonetheless. Hinata stirs in his sleep and Kageyama quickly pulls away.

“T’was nice,” Hinata mumbles, voice still incoherent.

Kageyama isn’t sure of what he just heard. Maybe Hinata is sleep talking again. He stays quiet.

“Hey,” Hinata calls. His voice is still thick from sleep. He looks up at Kageyama now and, for no explanation, he seems to be annoyed. “I said it was nice.”

Kageyama looks at him back, perplexed. “What was nice?”

“Your hand,” Hinata mumbles. “You’re like my mom. Brushing my hair when I’m asleep.”

Kageyama frowns. To be seen as a motherly figure isn’t exactly what he is going for. “Am not.”

Hinata lets out a loud, dramatic breath. “Whatever then, stupid face,” he says. He puts his head back against on Kageyama’s chest. And then, quieter, “Do it again?”

Something inside Kageyama stirs. He bites his lips, tries not to let a smile slips out, and his breath catches with one another. He doesn’t know what to say, so he does exactly what Hinata asks him to.

The two stays silent for the rest of the ride. Hinata sleeps soundly. When Kageyama feels a wet spot on his shirt, presumably from the short boy’s drool, he stays quiet and doesn’t wake him up. Instead, he runs his fingers back between the orange strands.

When he is on his bed later that day, Kageyama feels his face goes hot. His fingers move unconsciously, like they are trying to reach something. A smile creeps on his face and this time, alone in the dark, Kageyama doesn’t fight it back.

He sleeps and dreams of the orange strands.

**Author's Note:**

> this is written because i just started watching Haikyuu! and I am frustrated!!!! Why are the two so IN LOVE????? whats with the TENSION??? are they canon in the manga I NEED TO KNOW  
> Anyway i feel like the two are just equally thick in the head when it comes to feelings. Their heads are basically replaced by volleyballs by now. Also i just realized that maybe i dont need love. Maybe i need someone to toss for me for the rest of my life.  
> (Oh please leave kudos and comments if you dont mind<333 i might write more about kagenata because these two FRUSTRATES me so much. ALSO i feel like this story is not done yet??? but i have no idea what to write next adkjshfk please bear with me.)


End file.
